An Untold Secret
by LuckyCharms007
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin? What if his parents weren't dead? Seventh year is goning to be wild!
1. Letters From Someone

Chapter 1: Letters From…Someone

A blackish-brown owl flew into the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive. He released his letter, and waited patiently for a reply.

Harry Potter, a man of 16, did not recognize the handwriting.

_'Fan mail?'_ He questioned, and yet he opened the letter.

**Harry James Potter,**

**Hi! You might think that this is some fan-mail being sent to you from a 12-year-old your school. But it's not! So I might as well introduce myself. My name is Colleen. Colleen Lily Potter, to be exact. I bet your eyes are bulging, and your questioning who I am. I'm your twin sister. Now you think I'm crazy, but I'm not, I promise…well maybe a little. You, sir, are NOT an only child as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have told you. See? Starting to believe me now? I don't know ANYTHING about you except that, you're my brother, you go to Hogwarts and you live in Surrey. I don't even know what you look like. **

**Okay, I got WAY off topic. I live in Salem, Massachusetts. This is in the United States. Last week I got a letter from this guy called Albus Dumbledore. And then he appeared at my house. He hasn't told _you_ about _me_ because he thinks that's for me to do. You MAY notice that I like to talk. Yes I do. And I'm a troublemaker. Just ask Uncle Thomas. Oh! Uncle Tom is our father's brother-in-law. Aunt Kate is our father's (twin) sister. But they're not muggles. They have 6 kids, Brian (age 17), Caitlyn (16), Callum (10), Dierdra (8), Ian (5), and Kerri (1). Yeah, it's LOUD sometimes, and I differ from them greatly. Brian is my best friend, he's 6 months older, and he likes to play football (an American sport). **

**Again, I got off topic. Well, I got to go…it's getting late and I've got Quidditch practice tomorrow morning! Have a great day! Oh, and by the way, the brown owl is mine, his name is Guinness.**

**Love your sister,**

**Colleen**

Harry stared at the letter, replaying everything from the past 16 years. No longer is he an only child, but he's a twin. Harry grabbed a spare piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note to Dumbledore.

**Professor,**

**I HAVE A TWIN SISTER AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! Colleensent me a letter, and I'm going to write back…**

**Harry Potter**

But Harry never got to write that letter to **Colleen**. He glanced at the clock as he closed the window after Hedwig, it was 3 AM, and If Uncle Vernon heard any noise, he would be in the cupboard for weeks. So Harry postponed the letter until morning

* * *

Harry woke on his own, finding no one in the house.

_'They must have gone shopping for clothes for Dudley'_,'Harry thought. The he remembered the letter. He sat down at his desk and started to compose a letter to Colleen. He was unsuccessful in heading the letter, since he didn't know what to say. But just as he was about to write the letter, Dumbledore's letter came.

**Harry,**

**I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Colleen** **is a wonderful person and you will get along greatly.**

**-Dumbledore**

Harry shook his head and continued to write to his…sister. When he was finished, he read the letter aloud.

**Colleen, **

**I'm really glad that you wrote me, seeing as I don't get many letters. I figured we could be some sort of pen-pals, almost. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley (their son, our age…what a PIG!) are out and hopefully won't be home anytime soon. I was shocked to find I had a sister, but now that I've read your letter countless times, I'm glad. Tell Uncle Tom, Aunt Kate, Brain, Caitlyn, Callum, Dierdra, Ian and little Kerri, that I say hello and would love to meet them someday. I was wondering, do you know who _your_ godfather is? Because Sirius Black is my godfather and he's an (innocent) convicted murderer who's on the run. Would you send me a picture of you so I can know what you look like? I'm actually very curious to see if there is any resemblance between you and I. I'm enclosing one of me and my 2 best friends (Hermione and Ron, you'll guess who's who). Well, I hope to hear from you soon. **

**Love your brother,**

**Harry.**

Harry tied the letter to Guinness and watched as he sailed off to America. And then his owl Hedwig appeared.

**Harry,**

**This is for you. Forgot to send it with my letter. I love your owl! She's SO smart! **

**-Colleen**

Harry looked at what was inside the envelope. It was a picture of Colleen. She was tall, with eyes like his and shoulder length auburn (straight) hair. She looked exactly like their mother. And there in the background were 2 adults that Harry thought as Aunt Kate and Uncle Tom. Kate looked a little like James, but without the glasses.

Harry gaped at the picture until he heard the car door slam.

* * *

_C'mon, continue reading, you know you wnat to!_


	2. Colleen

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except the OC's) so don't sue_

Chapter 2: Colleen

_'Lily, Take Harry and Colleen, and get them away from here!'_

That was all a 17yr. old Harry Potter heard as he sat upright in bed. _'Colleen? I haven't heard from her in a couple of days, is she okay…?'_ Harry thought, or at least started to think.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE!" Uncle Vernon screamed from the kitchen of Number 4 Privet drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

"Coming, Coming," Harry mumbled. He was so fed up! He was glad that this was his final year staying at the Dursley's. After Graduation, Harry was going to move into his parent's house in Godric's Hollow, and pursue his dream of becoming an Auror. Maybe start a family. Harry sluggishly walked down the steps and stopped on the last one, obviously shocked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!" The Dursley's screamed. They seemed happy, but, they were terrified...and Harry knew why. A tall black haired man stepped out from behind the family of three.

"Well, aren't you going to get him presents? He is an adult now," Sirius said, and with that the Dursley's ran out the front door and were gone in 5 seconds flat.

"Why are you here? You could..." but Sirius interrupted Harry.

"Harry, its O.K., I'm a free man, they caught Wormtail," Sirius explained "And there's someone you need to meet," Harry expected Sirius' girlfriend, if he even had one, But that wasn't what he saw. Standing in front of him was a girl, his height with raven-black hair, emerald eyes but, without a scar. She was a spitting image of him. Harry knew who she was right away

"Harry!" the girl said. Harry hugged her

"Colleen," Harry replied, finally getting to meet his sister.

"Harry,Colleen is your twin sister; you were separated so Voldemort couldn't find you. She lived with your uncle in Salem, Massachusetts, America." Sirius tried explained.

"I know who she is, Sirius," Harry said, "We've been pen-pals since the beginning of the summer."

"Oh, okay then. How about we stay at my house for the rest of the summer?" Sirius suggested

"Thank You Uncle Sirius!"Colleen said as she gave him a hug

_'Uncle Sirius'_ Harry thought, very confused.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"Colleen asked, "I never got around to asking you that question."

"Actually I do," he started.

"Oh really?"Colleen joked with him.

"Hermione Granger," Harry said, looking at Sirius.

"Really?" Sirius asked surprised. Harry nodded.

"How 'bout you Morgan? Any boyfriends for me to know about?" Harry joked back, putting his arm around her smiled.

"Well, I did last year, but before I moved here, he was still my boyfriend, but my best friend Fallon owled me to tell me that he was cheating on me the whole time, I freakin' cried my eyes out. Didn't I Uncle Sirius?"Colleen asked. Sirius nodded.

"I'm so sorry!" Harry said hugging his little sister.

"It's ok. I hunted him down and kicked the living hell out of him,"Colleen said, Harry looked at his sister, like she was crazy "Whatever, it was no big deal any ways,"

"Oh! Let's go! We have a somewhere to be!" Sirius said rounding up the 2 teenagers and directing them into his BMW.

"So exactly WHERE are we going?"Colleen asked, "I don't like to be left in the dark! I don't like surprises that much, Uncle Sirius!"

_

* * *

R/R! Thx!_


	3. Suprise, Suprise

_A/N: ok! This 3rd chapter! Sorry it took so long! I just wanted to acknowledge that this idea, the whole twin thing, was given to me by one of my best friends Natalie! I just twisted it a little... OH! And thanks to all who reviewed!  
_  
Chapter 3: Surprise, Suprise  
  
The 3 drove in silence to Sirius' took in the surroundings of the country she was in.  
_'So this gray place is my home country...well, ya learn to live with it,'_ she thought.

Her eyes widened as she saw a huge 3 story brick house with pillars in the front, and there were evergreens decorated with lights.

The teens gawked at the gigantic house, but they were unprepared for what was to come. AsColleen & Harry stepped inside...the lights flashed on and a whole bunch of people screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY & COLLEEN!" The twins jumped back in shock—they weren't expecting this. A light brown haired girl came running into Harry's arms. They kissed for a moment asColleen looked away in disgust. Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

"Hermione, this is my twin sister,Colleen this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger," Harry said introducing his 2 best girls to each other.

"Hi! What's up Hermione?"Colleen asked casually. Hermione gave a puzzled look. She has never been asked this sort of question right off the looked taken back.

"Mione, Colleen's from the States, that's how they greet each other," Harry smiled, and nodded.

"Oh! I'm fine, and yourself?" Hermione asked in return.

"Pretty Good, thanks,"Colleen replied smiling.

"COLLEEN!" a light brown hair, brown eyed girl screamed as she ran down the stairs

"FALLON! Oh my god!"Colleen screamed as she saw one of her best friends running down the stairs.

"HEY! DON'T FORGET 'BOUT US!" another 3 girls said as they stood at the top of the stairs.

"BREEANNA! ARIANA! SHEA!"Colleen screamed excitedly as she saw the 3 girls run down the huge staircase. The 1st one, Breeanna or Bree, has light brown hair and blue eyes. She is the prankster of they group and can always make you laugh. The 2nd girl, Shea, has dark, dark brown hair and eyes like dark chocolate. She is the hyper one of the group, and they've learned not to give her skittles . . . and Fallon, she's the other sporty one of their group and she's knownColleen the longest, not that the other girls aren't Colleen's Best Friends, they've just known each other longer. And Ariana, she's a spaz. She andColleen only meet last year but it's as if they've known each other forever

"Colleen, who are these people?" Harry whispered leaning in towards Colleen's ear.

"Well… In our old school we were called the 'pack' because we were never alone; we were **_always_** with each other. This is Breeanna,"Colleen said pointing to the 1st girl.

"Nice to meet you, Breeanna," Harry said nodding

"It's Bree, _just_ Bree" Breeanna said in return, almost freaking out that someone called her by her formal name. Harry nodded.

"This is Ariana or Ari, Shea, and Fallon,"Colleen said pointing to each girl as she said their names.

"It's nice to meet some of Colleen's friends," Harry said smiling. Hermione nodded in agreement.

They all sat down in the living room, to talk for a while and then Bree stood up, so did the other girls and pulledColleen to her feet.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?"Colleen said, looking from girl to girl.

"C'mon! We have a surprise for you, Colleen!" Fallon said as she jumped up and down

"Ok, ok, I'm coming, I'm coming!"Colleen mumbled as she stood up reluctantly.

The group of teenage girls dragged their friend out side to the pool was confused.

_'Why did they bring me out here'_ she thought _'What significance does this have? What are they doing?'_

"OKAY! YOU CAN COME OUT!" Ariana screamed.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! I just HAD to do that! OK, some important business. The characters that you don't recognize, besides Colleen, are based on my best friends! Thanks guys!


	4. Da' Boys

Chapter 4: 'Da' Boys  
  
Two boys stepped out from behind the bushes. Ariana, who had planned the whole thing, smiled as the 3rd boy stepped behind Colleen, with out her knowing, and put his hands over her eyes.

Harry watched from the living room, and he realized that he was happy for his sister. Very happy.

"Guess who?" a deep male voice asked Colleen whose eyes he had covered.

"God? . . . NO Wait! Kurt Warner? No, it has to be Rocco Baldelli?" Colleen asked, teasing. "Hey, Matt."

"How'd ya know it was me?" Matt asked, acting hurt.

"You are the ONLY guy to ever do that to me" She explained.

"Oh, really?" Matt asked, stroking his chin in a pensive way.

"Hey Colleen," Harry said from the doorway

"What's up, Harry?" Colleen turned around, catching the joke. And as usual the boys were confused.

"Cake & Present time, you coming in," Harry said walking towards Colleen "Hello all."

"Matthew LeFay, Sean Harrison, and Kevin Ford, meet my older _twin _brother, Harry James Potter and his girlfriend Hermione Granger," Colleen said introducing the guys to her brother and his girlfriend. "Harry, 'Mione, meet Matt, Sean, and Kevin."

"Hey," the boys said eyeing Harry.

"Hello," Harry and Hermione said.

Then there was a long silence.

"**_THE_** Harry Potter, _'The Boy Who Lived'_? Is Colleen's TWIN brother! DUDE!" Sean said. Colleen **and **Harry rolled their eyes, Hermione only giggled.

"And you wonder why you're always the last to know things..." Bree sighed.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley, you must be Colleen," Ron said, introducing himself to his best friend's sister.

"Hi! Yep, that's me!" Colleen said, but Ron wasn't paying attention. He was staring at Shea. And Colleen got an idea.

"SHEA!" Colleen said, beckoning her hyper friend to the group, "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

"Yea?" Shea said walking over, shaking her head at her friend.

"This is Ron, Harry's Best Friend. So, I guess I'll talk to ya later, BYE!" Colleen said leaving the two.

Soon, the party ended with very few people leaving. Sirius' house was **_HUGE_**; there were 3 floors, plus attic **and** basement. The house had 20 rooms. The master bedroom (Sirius') was on the ground floor.

On the 2nd floor, the guys slept. And on the 3rd floor, the girls had their privacy. They walked to their respective rooms & closed the door. The rooms were connected to each other and the last rooms led to a master bath. They said goodnight and lights out was 10:00pm

"Hey Matt? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked, walking into the den the boy's floor had.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Matt said sitting down on the big, comfy, velvet green couch.

"Is there anything between you and my sister?" Harry asked, eyeing the young American teen.

"I wish there was, man. But she was the girl of every guys dream, of course not in a **BAD** way. Dude, don't worry! She was Jr. Captain for our Quidditch team; she's a chaser ya know? Okay. If she didn't transfer, she would've been Captain this year. Yeah, she's that good. She was the school's youngest chaser, like you with being a seeker, but she's a chaser. Her and her friends lit up a room when they laughed. She is The American girl. She was always friendly to everyone that was nice to her," Matt concluded.

"Well, she gets that from our mother," Harry said trying to picture Lily Potter, "What about that ex-boyfriend of hers, where she kicked his arse?"

"Oh,_ him_, yeah, she hurt him **_bad_**. He was the keeper of our team, his name's Brett, by the way, he was nice at first and they were an 'All American' couple, which is like saying they were perfect. They started going out in 'bout…April. But then in the beginning of May, she started seeing less and less of him. They used to go to Salem, but that stopped. She saw him at meals, in class, and at practice/games. Okay, so a day before we left for the summer, Breeanna, saw Brett and Brittany O'Neal making out in the common room while Colleen was in the headmaster's office talking to Sirius. Bree _wanted_ to tell Colleen, but Colleen didn't ride the train home, so she sent her a letter. Colleen went to see if Bree was right, she casually walked to Brett's house, and opened the door. Brett and Brittany on the couch, and well…let's just say they weren't just talking. She was SO pissed off. She kicked his ass right then and there. Oh, and don't think she's not capable of it, trust me, this girl can pack a punch, from experience." Matt said, nursing his upper arm.

Harry said nothing, he just sat there contemplating the information he had just obtained.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. G'night," Matt said walking out of the study and into his room.

_Did y'all like that chapter? I just LOVE Sirius's house! There's going to be more romance in the next couple of chapters ;) hehehe. Well R/R_


	5. Nightmare, with Some Realizations

Chapter 5: The Nightmare & Realizations

_**'So, you've managed to escape me Colleen. You're Mudblood mother thought she could save you & your brother! Hehehe! You'll never escape me!'**_

Colleen woke up and wiped the sweat from her brow. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness. The surroundings of the room started to become more and more familiar. That's was the only thing she had different than Harry-she had 20/20 vision. She heard Hermione scream and ran over.

"Hermione! You OK?" Colleen asked, seeing the tears well up in her friend's eyes.

"Colleen! I was so scared! I thought I lost him," Hermione cried, falling into a fit of tears.

"Head to the study, I'll go get my brother," Colleen said exiting the room and heading to the stairs. She sat on the banister and slid down.

"HARRY! MATT!" she screamed, jumping off the railing. Harry exited his room first.

"Colleen?" he asked, putting his glasses onto his face.

"Yeah, it's me! The one and only Colleen Potter! But no time for introductions, Hermione needs your help," she said and ran towards her brother.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Just make like a hockey player and get the puck outta here!" she screamed.

"Colleen?" Matt asked groggily from his doorway. Colleen didn't realize that Harry and Matt were only in their boxers; if she did she would have either laughed or blushed furiously.

"COME **_ON_**!" She said grabbing the guys' hands. They ran up the stairs and into the study.

"Harry! That was so scary! I couldn't help you! Don't leave," Hermione cried into Harry's bare chest.

"Shhhh, it's ok, I'm here, I promise I'll never leave" Harry comforted

"Did you have the same dream?" Matt asked Colleen, not realizing she was still holding his hand.

"Yeah, well sort of. It was so weird, there was this weird raspy voice, and a malicious laugh, I don't think I've heard anything for hateful," Colleen said, her eyes misty. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Come here, don't cry," Matt said hugging Colleen. She let a few tears escape onto his bare chest. Matt blushed.

"I miss them. I want to see them, give them a hug, and have them comfort me when I'm not having a good day. I want my parents!" Colleen sobbed.

_'She's gone through so much, I feel selfish that I have both parents and a loving extended family. Colleen has only Harry left' _Matt thought, inhaling the scent of Colleen's hair.

_'This is where I'm supposed to be. God! He's so strong. Oh! He's got a 6- pack! I've found my man' _Colleen thought. She smiled into his chest. "Yes! Thank you God!" Colleen whispered into Matt's chest.

They sat there, in the comfort of each other's arms for what seemed only moments. Harry and Hermione were heading out the door, but Harry had to make sure that Morgan was OK. He turned around and started to say something. When he saw Colleen in Matt's arms, he decided to wait till morning.

"Take care of her, she's my only sister, I couldn't bear to see her get hurt," Harry whispered to Matt. Matt winked and continued to stroke Colleen's long auburn hair.

* * *

Harry walked his Hermione back to her room. She had stopped crying…for now. 

"Harry?" she whispered

"Yea?" Harry said, looking at her.

"Let's just say, I was pregnant, which I'm not so don't worry, what would you do?" Hermione asked, sitting Indian style on her bed.

"I don't know, I know I wouldn't do anything negative though," Harry said "Now please get some sleep?"

"OK" Hermione said as she climbed under the covers

"Sweet dreams, baby"

"G'night"

* * *

Matt was still holding Colleen in his arms way past midnight. 

"Colleen, babe, time to go to sleep," Matt said holding onto her shoulders.

"Ok, thanks Matt," Colleen said "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry; your chest is so soaked!"

"A few tears won't hurt me," he joked. Colleen smiled weakly. Matt stood up and stretched his arms. He was clad in only a pair of green and grey plaid boxers. Colleen looked up and down, eyeing the masculine figure. She blushed when he caught her eyes. He smiled, he like when she did that.

Colleen stood up and stuck her tongue out at him. She was wearing gray Capri pj bottoms that hadquaffles on them. She was wearing a matching gray tank-top that said (on the front) "Chaser Girls..." with a largeQuaffle with lip prints, (on the back) "Do It Better." Matt smiled and blushed slightly.

"What don't like my pajamas?" Colleen said smiling.

"No…It's just…You look…Um…" Matt stuttered.

"I look what?" Colleen asked.

"Gorgeous," Matt murmured, touching her cheek.

"You think I'm gorgeous…you want to kiss me…you want to hug me…you want to love me…you want to smooch me… " Colleen sang. Matt started to walk away smiling. Colleen pulled him back to face her. He stopped just as his face was inches from hers.

**

* * *

****CLIFFIE! HAHAHAH! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

Love always, Me!

P.S I'll write more ASAP! AND PLZ REVIEW


	6. Breakfast, with swimming on the side

_Ok next chapter up and ready for business! I hope you enjoy this! Now onto the show!  
_  
Chapter 6: Breakfast, with swimming on the side

At 9:30 the following morning, the group of teenage boys were sitting at the LARGE dinning room table, reading the latest news paper, which they had numerous copies of. The boys, of course, we still in their boxers.

"Hey Matt, where's your girlfriend?" Kevin joked, then quickly stuffing eggs into his mouth.

"Where's yours?" Matt retorted, "Ya'll know that we're just friends."

"Riiiiiggghhhttttt," the other boys commented. Harry eyed Kevin and Matt, trying to see what was actually going on between Matt and Colleen.

Then the group of 17-year-old girls, who were half-asleep, walked down the staircase. But, when they noticed that the boys they knew were only in boxers, they stopped dead in their tracks. Bree, Fallon, Ari, Shea, and Hermione stood there for 2 seconds before turning around and sprinting back up the stairs. Colleen, being her usual self, kept walking down the stairs, in her pajamas. She pulled out a chair next to Harry, sat down, and grabbed the sports section out of Matt's hand, who was sitting across from her.

"HEY!" Matt said, with a mock expression of shock.

"Matt, SHUT UP! It's Saturday and I NEED my sports scores. You should know that," Colleen brusquely told him.

"Humph," Matt said, knowing that he wouldn't win, "don't you guys say a thing."

Kevin chocked on the pumpkin juice that he was drinking, and calmly said, "This stuff is GOOD! We never had this in Salem!"

Colleen shook her head, knowing that something was up within the circle of guys that were at the table with her.

After about roughly 10 minutes, the rest of the witches came walking down the stairs, fully dressed.

"Colleen?" Ari asked poking her head in the doorway, the other 4 girls following her lead.

"Wadda ya want?" Colleen asked leaning backward in her chair, about to fall off.

"Don't cha think you should get dressed?" Shea asked.

Colleen shook her head, "Nope."

"Why not?" Bree asked, waiting for Colleento fall.

"Because, I'm being lazy and its Saturday, plus _I don't hafta_," Colleen explained. Then, as expected, she toppled from off the chair, and got up pushing the hair out of her eyes, "I'm okay!"

The boys started to laugh. She picked the chair up, and sat down glaring evilly at them.

"Wadda ya laughing at?" She asked them. They immediately stopped and continued eating their eggs.

"That's what I thought," Colleen said with a slight smirk, "Pass the bacon."

"Colleen, ya hungry?" said a voice from behind

"No duh, Andy." She said not looking at him, knowing the voice.

"Sorry I'm late, I hadda visit my Grandma," Andy said sitting down next to Colleen. "What's up Birthday girl?"

"My Birthday was yesterday," Colleen pouted jokingly

"Yea, I know, here's your present," Andy said giving her a present in football wrapping paper. "Took me a while to find it, but I knew you wanted one."

Colleen unwrapped her present. It was a visor, which had the Boston Red Sox symbol in the middle. She smiled and hugged Andy. Ron looked at them weirdly.

"She's known him the longest, they practically, wait a minute, they **did** grow up together," Sean explained to a confused Ron, and Harry.

"Actually, I've known Harry the longest," Colleen corrected.

"Huh?" Andy asked her.

"Andrew Hunters meet Harry Potter, my twin brother," Colleen said. "So, I've known him the longest, Harry being' my older brother and all"

"Nice to meet you Andrew," Harry said, extending a hand, as an American would.

"Likewise, Harry, and its just plain Andy," Andy said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Does every American have a nickname? I mean, all of you guys have shortened your name to 3-4 letters!" Ron said, not realizing that his name was shortened.

"Ron, guess what?" Shea said, from behind Colleen, "Your name 'Ron' isn't that short for 'Ronald'?"

"Well, umm...ya know...," Ron stumbled.

"So we going to eat or what?" Colleen asked, digging into the bacon she had on her plate.

"Colleen, you're still in your pajamas..." Sean said, with a hint of concern.

"Yes I am, very good Sean! And so are you, so why are you yelling at me?" Colleen said. Matt, Harry, Andy, Kevin and Ron laughed. Sean blushed.

"Awwwwwww what's wrong Sean? Embarrassed cause Bree's in the room?" Matt teased. Sean blushed along with Bree.

Colleen knew that Bree liked Sean, and now she knew that Sean liked Bree

_'I am GOOD!'_ She thought smiling.

"Uh-oh, Colleen's got that _'I've-got-an-idea'_ look on her face," Shea said

"Cooolllleeeeennnnn," Bree started. Colleen glanced at her quickly, smiled, and then darted up the stairs and into her bedroom.

**"COLLEEN LILY POTTER! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"  
**  
**"BREE, I'M NOT THAT STUPID! I KNOW BETTER!"** Colleen screamed from her doorway. Colleen had changed lighting fast into her bikini and ran back down the stairs with a towel.

"Colleen! I'm gonna kill you!" Bree threatened, as she followed Colleen onto the pool deck.

"Only if you can catch me!" Colleen said. Bree growled and lunged at Colleen. Colleenn turned around and dived into the deep end of the pool. When she came up, she was laughing.

"See! I know you too well! You won't go swimming this early in the morning!" Colleen said, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

**"IN COMMING!"** Kevin screamed as he did a perfect canon ball into the pool, splashing Bree.

"**KEVIN!"** Bree screamed. But she couldn't say anymore, because the rest of the guys followed Kevin's lead, and them followed by Ari.

Bree stood there pissed off at Colleen, Ari and 'Da Guys'. She was soaking wet, standing there in a skimpy tank top, some shorts, and her favorite pair of flip-flops.

Colleen was wearing her favorite bikini. It has light blue background w/ darker blue palm trees. Ari was wearing her bright red and orange tankini that had Hawaiian flowers on it. She had on some swimming shorts. They matched the orange on her top and they said 'Beach Bum' across her backside

"What? Breeanna doesn't like to get wet?" Sean teased.

"**SEAN HARRISON**! I'm gonna---I'm gonna---" Bree said fuming. She marched up the stairs and slammed the door.

"Oops," was the only thing heard from Sean's mouth.

* * *

_Hey all! I know I know u just HATE when I do that! Well. As an authoress, it is my duty to leave you waiting until the next chapter! I'm sorry! Ok REVIEW! And flames WILL be used to make s'mores for my friends and me ok? Ok!_


	7. A Veiw From the Top

Chapter 7: A View from the Top

An auburn haired woman watched the group from a silvery pool. She smiled softly as she saw the group of teens from _very_ different backgrounds and countries, getting along, as if they were the same.

"RON!" Hermione screamed as she was pushed into the pool.

"Aww, c'mon Hermione! Have a little fun!" Ron said laughing.

"You Ok 'Mione?" Harry asked, extending his hand. A tall raven black haired man stepped behind the woman and put his arms around her waist. He, too, watched the group from the same silvery pool. He rested his chin on the woman's shoulder, and laughed.

"He's your son, always the gentleman," the man said

"Well, James, he learns from the best," The woman replied.

"Who? Not you muggle brother-in-law that's for sure, or your pig of a nephew, Lily," James said standing up straight.

"Sirius, James! He learned from Sirius!" Lily screamed. The couple continued to watch.

"**BOO!**" Colleen said as she snuck up behind Ariana. Ariana jumped back and fell into the pool, straight into Kevin's arms. Lily smiled.

"She is definitely your daughter, loves a good laugh," Lily said laughing.

"Just like her dad," James said, "At least she didn't take after Thomas,"

"Like Father, like twins, they sure have a habit of breaking the rules," Lily laughed

"Look at the tall boy with the blue eyes and blonde hair! He's flirting with my baby girl!" James said pointing at Matt.

"He's a good boy! You're not complaining about our son and his girlfriend! Do not pick on Colleen! Do you remember what she did to that Brett boy she went out with last year?" Lily asked, receiving a wince from her husband.

"Yeah, & I didn't approve of him either," James said. Lily looked at him "What! I _was_ right about him!"

"Why don't you pick on Harry? What about his pervious girlfriends? Huh?" Lily argued

"He's a boy . . . nothing can happen to him like what could happen to Colleen, and plus, I'm her father, I'm supposed to worry about her," James concluded.

"She won't give in that easily. She has to kiss a lot of frogs before she finds her prince," Lily said as she saw Matt smile down at Colleen "And I think she's found him."

Lily and James Potter watched as their daughter walked into the kitchen to get some food.

"I wish daddy was here to meet Matt," Colleen said to Harry who followed her.

"Yeah, and mum would love 'Mione," Harry said

"Oh Colleen," James said, wanting so much to give her a hug.

"Harry, I _do_ love Hermione, she reminds me of myself," Lily said, her emerald eyes misty.

"Somehow, someway, we'll get down there," James said, crossing his arms over his chest, "My twins need me."

"Voldemort is well again James, and this time, he's not going after just Harry, now that Colleen's in the UK," Lily explained.

"Why were the separated in the first place? And Why you sister Petunia? And why my brother Thomas and the States?" James ranted.

"The _International_ Ministry of Magic thought it would be best if they were separated," Lily explained to him.

"They are Potters; Potter twins always work better together. Like Kate and I," James said

"There's no doubt in my mind that they are not Potters. They sure act like them,"

"What's wrong with being a Potter?"

"I didn't say there was anything WRONG. Aww look at him," Lily said of Harry "Those Potter boys, sure know how to make a girl feel loved."

"My Little Girl," James said of Colleen, "She's grown up, too soon, too fast."

"They both have," Lily said.

The group of young witches and wizards walked into the house after they'd dried off in the warm summer sun. The boys entered the kitchen to make popcorn as the girls flopped onto the couch and started their favorite movie, 10 Things I Hate About You. The American Teens, laughing at the silly Muggles, had to explain almost _everything_ to the English Teens. During the part where Kat was joking with Patrick, Matt pulled Colleen closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"But-but..." James protested

"Shhh," Lily commanded. The slivery pool was left alone as Lily and James walked away.

* * *

_So did y'all like that last chapter? Something a little different don't you think? R/R!_


	8. Shiver

Chapter 8: Shiver

Colleen was in her room, packing for the trip to Hogwarts. Matt walked by casually, but he caught something that he's never seen before. Colleen was singing, and dancing. Not what Matt thought she would be doing, and she was good.

**You build me up**

**You knock me down**

**Provoke a smile**

**And make me frown**

**You are the queen of runaround**

**You know it's true**

Her long auburn hair was down upon her shoulders. She was truly into the song. Matt leaned up against the door frame to watch. The way she moved, was hypnotic. Her tank top was skin tight, and it moved with her

**You chew me up**

**And spit me out**

**Enjoy the taste**

**I leave in your mouth**

**You look at me**

**I look at you**

**Neither of us know what to do**

Matt got an idea; he snuck up behind her and placed his hands on her waist, causing her to jump. But she relaxed and he moved with her, and she was enjoying every second of it.

**There may not**

**Be another way to your heart**

**So I guess I'd better find a new way in**

**I shiver when I hear your name**

**Think about you but it's not the same**

**I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin**

He knew that this was how she felt. And he felt the same. He also knew that when she was going out with Brett, she never really liked him, the only reason she went out with him was because she 'was supposed to'. She was like the Head Cheerleader, and he the star Quarterback. But now, in this strange country, she didn't have to be the most popular girl. She could just be Colleen. His Colleen.

**Immobilized by the thought of you**

**Paralyzed by the sight of you**

**Hypnotized by the words you say**

**Not true but I believe 'em anyway**

She turned to face him, he eyes pleading with him to do something, anything. But what he didn't know was what. He looked so confused, that Colleen took matters into her own hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, so their noses were touching. She looked at his lips, then back to his eyes, and he kissed her.

**So come to bed it's getting late**

**There's no more time for us to waste**

**Remember how my body tastes**

**You feel your heart begin to race**

She stopped moving, and pulled him closer. His hands that were on her waist, now had wrapped themselves completely around her body. Her heart was racing, and she liked it. Completely lost in each other, they didn't notice the other wizards and witches calling them down to supper.

**There may not**

**Be another way to your heart**

**So I guess I'd better find a new way in**

**I shiver when I hear your name**

**Think about you but it's not the same**

**I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin**

Shea walked up, hearing the familiar sounds of Maroon 5 blasting out of Colleen's stereo.

"Colleen, turn that down, and come down to dinner," Shea said, not knowing what was going on in Colleen's bedroom.

When she looked in from the doorway, she smiled. Then she walked over to the stereo and turned it off, causing the two lovebirds to break apart.

"Colleen Lily Potter, Matthew Gallagher LeFay. Merlin, it took you guys long enough," Shea said, shaking her head, "Time for dinner, and I want none of this at the table."

Colleen and Matt laughed. Hearing Shea sound like their mother was So funny, they all had to laugh.

* * *

_Review!_

_Disclaimer: The song "Shiver" is by Maroon 5. I wish I could own it...but I don't. And all the HP stuff (character's and settings etc. etc) belong to J.K Rowling._


	9. An Old Foe Returns

Chapter 9: A Old Foe Returns

The rather large group of wizards and witches made their way onto the long red train taking them to their last year of magical training.

"Ahh, The good ol' Hogwarts Express," Ron said as he slumped into the soft seats of their compartment.

"It's the last time we'll be heading to Hogwarts," Hermione said gloomily

"The Dream Team reunited for the last time," the slimy voice of Draco Malfoy said as he came into view.

"Go to hell, Ferret Boy," Hermione said standing up to close the door.

"Oh, the Mudblood Granger has learned some cuss words from her boyfriend," Draco said advancing Hermione who was much smaller then him, "But Pothead could've done better."

"HEY! THAT'S MY BROTHER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Colleen said standing inches away from Malfoy. She was about an inch shorter, but she could stand up straighter to make herself taller. She stood with her hand on her hip, waiting for the cold-hearted Slytherin to say something.

"Who are you?" Malfoy said, pissed that a girl would dare yell at him.

"Who am _I_? Who are _you_?" Colleen asked, not knowing what she was getting into.

"I asked you first, girl," Malfoy said. Colleen gave him a death-glare, and Matt couldn't believe that Colleen's emerald eyes could shoot daggers so sharp.

"Colleen Potter, what's it to you, jerk!" Colleen said, with an American attitude.

"I am Draco Malfoy, Potter. And you should learn to respect those above you," Malfoy said

"Respect **_you_**? C'mon, dude. To get respect, you hafta _earn_ respect. Didn't your mother teach you that?" Colleen said, stepping forward.

"At least my mother taught me _something_. Unlike **your** mother who has been dead for 16 years," Draco had just crossed the line.

"Hmmm...Ohh, you are smooth, Mr. Malfoy. But I've heard of you. Oh, yes, 'Draco Malfoy, the Amazing...Bouncing...Ferret," Colleen said with a malicious tone of voice, "Do you wanna bounce again, Ferret? Ya know, they could use one of you in the Circus, I don't recall any _ferrets_ but, you...you'd be a big hit."

"Why I outta..." Malfoy said turning to face her.

"What finish the sentence? You're wasting my time, LEAVE!" Colleen said pushing him out of the compartment.

What they didn't know was what was going on inside his head. . .

_'Beautiful, fiery, just like I like them, prefect girlfriend material, if only she wasn't Pothead's sister, let's hope she's in Slytherin'_ His malicious mind thought.

"What a long train!" A voice familiar to Colleen said.

_'Did Ari get lost again?' _Colleen thought.

"Who are you?" Ariana asked eyeing Malfoy, "Say it with me... **Sunlight**, you need it"

"Ariana, did you get lost?" Breeanna asked laughing.

"Yes. I did? Okay? I was looking for the bathroom. Which I _found_ all by myself. Then I couldn't get back. I forgot which way I turned," Ari said sitting down

"Ari, you can't turn. It's a train, it's straight," Kevin told her

"Whatever, I meant which way I turned to get into the bathroom...and lemme tell ya, _that's_ a _bath_room," Ari smiled.

"We're here," Hermione said, feeling the train come to a slow stop

* * *

_Haha! So did ya like it? That was off the top of my head, and I wrote it in less then an hour! Go me! Well keep checking in for another chapter! I Love how Malfoy gets abused by the girls, and my twist, Harry's not gonna like it! Hehehehe!_


	10. WAIT!

Chapter 10: WAIT!

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Harry said as the large group entered the Great Hall. The American Teens gaped at the ceiling, which represented the night sky.

"Wow," Shea said eyeing the enchanted ceiling.

"We SO did not have this at Salem," Breeanna commented.

"Wait...How'd it do that? I'm confusted..." Ariana said, looking at Colleen, who was holding Matt's hand.

"Colleen...PDA..." Fallon said.

"Con...fusted? Is that a word?" Harry asked Colleen, who had let go of Matt's hand and was blushing.

"She made it up last year...she wants to know how the ceiling got to look like that," Colleen said, following Harry's suit, and sitting down at the large Gryffindor table.

"Colleen, Harry there you are. I've been looking for you," Dumbledore said.

"Hullo Professor," Harry said looking up at the aging Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said, scooting away from Harry, trying not to make it obvious that he was her boyfriend.

"Could you follow me please?" the headmaster asked.

Harry and Colleen looked at each other before rising from the table.

"Where are you taking them?" Fallon asked. Dumbledore didn't answer.

The Potter twins followed Dumbledore down one of the many hallways of Hogwarts. The portraits of former teachers and knights followed the twins whispering to each other. They reached a stone gargoyle.

"Cockroach Cluster," Dumbledore said, and then the statue jumped aside revealing a large wooden door, "I'll be with you in a moment."

Colleen and Harry placed themselves in 2 big, red, comfy armchairs. Colleen, who had never been in Dumbledore's office, searched the shelves of random bottles and scrolls. Harry watched the facial expressions of his sister change from confused, to amazed. Colleen had spotted Fawkes, though she didn't know the beautiful Phoenix.

"Pretty Bird," Colleen said, walking over to the bird.

"His name is Fawkes," Harry said, "He saved my life second year."

"Fawkes...thanks for saving my brother," Colleen said bowing.

"No need to do that, Miss Potter. Fawkes already likes you...no one has ever called him 'Pretty Bird', and I think he liked that," Dumbledore said, coming out of the shadows, "I bring you here to discuss your parents."

"But I thought..." Colleen started

"They were dead," Harry finished, lowering his eyes towards the ground. It was difficult for him to talk about the death of his parents after living with the Dursley's for 16 years.

_'If Aunt Petunia is related to my mum, and I've only heard great things about my mum, then how did Petunia end up so cold?'_ Harry thought.

"Yes, the papers said that they were dead, but recent letters to the school grounds suggest otherwise," Dumbledore explained and handed Morgan a small envelope.

**Harry and Colleen, **

**Happy Birthday, first of all. I am very sorry that you could not meet us sooner. I feel deep regret that we separated you from us at such a young age. The thought of Voldemort trying to con us into join him was unbearable. Sirius did nothing wrong. Peter did. He spilled our whereabouts to the Dark Lord himself. I promised myself and your father, that when you reached 17, we would be reunited. And now you're 17. The birthday that your father and I have been waiting for. I don't know whether or not that you two have met, but I trust in Sirius that you did. I did not know whether to send this to James' brother in Salem, or to my sister in Surrey. So I went with my favorite place, Hogwarts. I trust in Dumbledore to give you this letter and make sure that you read it. Your father and I send our love and will see you shortly. With love, forever and ever **

**Your Mother, Lily Colleen Potter **

Colleen looked at Harry, who was in complete awe. When he snapped out of his trance, he looked at Colleen, who was misty eyed. He took his sister in his arms and hugged her. They didn't know what to do. Their parents had written them a letter. And they were 'dead'.

"Mr. Potter? Mrs. Potter? Would you care to join us?" Dumbledore said. Harry and Colleen looked at Dumbledore as if he had six heads. Then, from out of the shadows, two human figures appeared. The first, a woman with auburn hair and piercing emerald eyes, stood tall and proud. The second, a tall man with unruly raven black hair and round glasses stood next to the woman, resting a hand on her shoulder. It took the twins a minute to realize that these people were their parents.

"DADDY!" Colleen screamed, and she ran towards James Potter. Harry's eyes widened and then he ran towards Lily Potter, his mother. The family of four hugged for quite awhile until Sirius Black entered the room.

"Did I interrupt something?" Sirius joked. Saw James and Lily and hugged them as well.

"Well," Colleen started, "that was a very interesting first day."

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Don't you just LOVE me for that? Do you like it? I do, then again I have to, and it's my story. My friends love it also. Keep checking in because you never know when I'll write another chapter to keep y'all hanging! _


	11. Q & A

_Ok Recap of last chapter: The group got to Hogwarts . . . Harry and Colleen went to Dumbledore's office. They read a letter from their parents, and their parents were NOT dead!_

Chapter 11: Q & A

"You _do_ know that our house was destroyed, right?" Colleen asked Lily.

"No, it wasn't," James replied

"Wadda ya mean, Daddy?" Colleen again asked. James smiled at how easily she called him 'daddy', he missed hearing that.

"What he means is, that wasn't our actual house. We knew that Voldemort was coming to Godric's Hollow, so we used the abandoned house across the street. Our house is the one with the stone pillars," Lily answered.

"The really big one?" Harry asked. Lily and James nodded. "Whoa."

"Where are you staying?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I'm going to clean the house since it's has been unoccupied for 16 years, so we just need a place to hang until about Christmas," James said

"You can--" Sirius started

"You can stay here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore insisted. Lily and James smiled, as did Colleen and Harry.

"Um, Professor, I was wondering where Potter was, as he was not seen heading towards the dormitories," Snape said walking into the Headmaster's office.

Harry turned around in his seat to face the Potions master. Then Colleen did the same, followed by Lily, then James.

"Snape? How are you?" James asked, smiling at the old classmate

"Fine," Snape said, recalling his hatred for the Potter Clan.

"Harry is here, as is his sister, Colleen, who will be joining him this year." Dumbledore said, Snape looked disgusted.

_'Great, just what I need, another Potter'_ Snape thought as he left the office.

* * *

"So who are you?" a group of 7th years asked Colleen as she sat in the common room. Colleen looked up at them, then laughing inside, at the many gasps that escaped.

"Colleen," she answered smiling up at them.

"You play Quidditch?" one boy asked. He was rather tall with brown hair.

"Yep, youngest Quidditch player in a century," She told them and continued to read.

"That's impossible! _Harry Potter_ is the youngest Quidditch player in a century!" another blurted.

"Nope . . ." She said closing her book and standing up, "Harry's 2 minutes older."

She left the group of 7th year boys with a smile on her lips.

* * *

"Ok, I want to thank you all for trying out!" Harry screamed to a very large group of Gryffindors.

"I'm posting the list in the common room as soon as possible," and with that tryouts were over.

Colleen followed Harry into the common room that night. Harry had already told her who was on the team.

The list read:

**Gryffindor Quidditch House Team:  
**  
**Chasers:**

Colleen Potter

Ariana Morre

Ginny Weasley

**Beaters:**

Matthew LeFay

Kevin Ford

**Seeker:**

Harry Potter

**Keeper:**

Ronald Weasley

**THANKS FOR ALL WHO TRIED OUT! BEST OF LUCK NEXT YEAR!**

**Captains:**

Harry Potter  
Colleen Potter

_First Game: October 17 vs. Ravenclaw_

"Now this should be interesting," Ariana said, smiling at the list which consisted of every American Quidditch player.

"Not that I was being biased, but you guys are GOOD!" Harry said, smiling.

"What can we say? Americans were built for sports," Colleen said

"Sis, you're not American," Harry corrected.

"I grew up there, might as well be," Colleen said getting defensive.

That night, Colleen was reading another book in front of the crackling fire. She didn't hear Matt walking down the stairs.

"Um Colleen, can I ask you a very, very, very important question?" Matt asked. Colleen jumped; she wasn't expecting anyone to join her.

"Sure, go ahead," she answered, closing her book, and curling her feet underneath her.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to be..." Matt started at a loss for words.

"Yes," She answered

"What?

"I'd love to be your girlfriend," She smiled at him.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Matt said before he leaned towards Colleen and planted a sweet kiss upon her lips.

* * *

_Another chapter up! Go me! Brainstorms are the best! Keep checking at! Love ya all!_


	12. When I'm gone

_O.K. well, sorry I haven't up dated in a while, I've been busy. My cousin was up and she was always on the computer, except when I was reading ff's :D This next chapter is kind of a song fic--well song chapter. The song in this chapter is When I'm Gone by Three Doors Down  
This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends, Jennifer._

**Song**

Chapter 11: When I'm Gone

"Matt, what about Ari?" Colleen asked, setting herself on Matt's lap.

"What about her?" Matt questioned, putting his arm around her waist.

"She likes Kevin...does he like her?" Colleen said, straddling him, so she could look in his face. "Please tell me he does."

"Well. . . I promised not to tell," Matt started, but he didn't get to finish. Colleen jumped off of him making him say "oof"

"AHA! I knew it!" she ran up the stairs to her dorm.

She leaned over the banister and tossed Matt a cloak. An Invisibility cloak. She went back into her dorm and quickly told Ari that Kevin wanted to meet her in the common room is a half hour.

**There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There's secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
**  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" Matt asked.

"Hold it, I told Ariana that Kevin wanted to speak with her, here, in half hour… Now I'm going to tell Kevin the same thing…and you and I will 'set them up' so to speak," Colleen smiled and dashed off to the boy's dorms.

"Always on the go, that one," Matt said, sitting down, "And I hafta keep up with her."

(30 minutes later)

* * *

"Kevin! There you are!" Ariana said when 'the love of her life' walked into the room.

"And there you are," Kevin said, watching her blush a little.

**Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
**  
What Colleen and Matt witnessed were 2 people, in love but being too damn stubborn to notice. Colleen and Matt walked silently to the couple, and as Ariana moved forward they 'tripped' her and she fell directly into Kevin's strong arms.

**So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone**

**  
**Kevin held her for a moment, and then blushed, seeing that she was on top of him. They got up and sat down on the love seat.

"Aww..." Colleen said aloud. Kevin looked around.

"Colleen! Shut up! They'll know its you sooner, if you say anything else," Colleen stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend.

**Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be**

"So, Colleen said, you wanted to talk to me?" Ari asked still standing.

"She told me you wanted to talk to her," Kevin said, confused

"What is she up to?" Ariana whispered, "Colleen I'm gonna kill you."

**I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good**

Ariana tried to walk past Kevin, who was taking in her scent, when Colleen, who loved to play tricks, tripped her again. And again, she fell into Kevin's arms

**So hold me when I'm here  
Love me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone**

"Sorry, I tripped over my own 2 feet, I can be so clumsy," Ariana apologized

"That's O.K." he said.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Matt knew that he had to do something, anything to bring the two together. They walked up behind Kevin and Matt whispered ever so softly 'ask her out' Kevin blushed

_'Ask her out? She's here, in my arms, not letting go, but what if she says no?'_ he thought

"Um, Ariana, my I ask you a question?" Kevin asked, sitting Ari down.

"She won't say no," Colleen said in Kevin's Ear

"Sure, shoot,"

"Well, I've been thinking, and wondering," Kevin started,

"Don't hurt yourself now," Ari winked, he laughed

"I was wondering if, by any chance, ifyouwouldliketobemygirlfriend," he said this very fast, but she picked it up.

Colleen walked up behind her and whispered "Kiss him,"

**When your education x-ray  
Can not see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends**

So Ariana stood up and walked closer to Kevin, smiled sweetly and kissed him. He, of course, wrapped his arms around her frame and pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

**Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone**

_(A/N: Do not forget that Harry and Hermione are Head Girl and Boy)  
_  
They kissed, softly at first and then more passionately. He took her hand and led her to the bed.

"No turning back now," he said, smiling at her.

"No turning back," she said. He leaned her back onto the bed and they kissed again.

"Promise me something," she said, beaming at him.

"Anything," he said.

"When I wake up tomorrow morning, you'll be there," she said, softly.

He softly caressed her cheek. "I'll never leave," That was a promise that he intended to keep.

* * *

_Do y'all like? Well, keep checking up!  
Love,  
me_


	13. A Secret Reveled

Chapter 13: A Secret Reveled

Hermione made her way out of the bathroom on a sunny December morning. She had been vomiting regularly that past week. It also seemed that she had gained a few pounds, but she took it as 'That's what Hogwarts food does to you'. Harry told her to go see Madam Pomfrey, so she did. The results were shocking.

"Colleen! There you are! Can I speak to you? Privately?" Hermione asked eagerly, hoping the girl would understand.

"Yeah sure," Colleen said following Hermione up to her dorm.

When they got there Hermione started pacing the room mumbling to herself.

"Hermione? What's wrong, hun?" Colleen asked walking over to Hermione and sitting her down, on the floor next to her

"I just got back from the Hospital Wing, and you know how I have been throwing up this past week? Well she told my why," Hermione explained

"OK, so what is it? The Flu?" Colleen asked

"No I'm not sick. . . Well, Colleen, you have to **_PROMISE_** not to tell anybody, especially Harry," Hermione pleaded

"OK, I'll take it to the grave," Colleen said crossing her heart

"Don't say that," Hermione whispered, Colleen nodded "Colleen, I'm… P-p- pregnant… and that means you're going to be and Aunt… because it's Harry's child,"

"Really? How do you think **YOUR** Mom and Dad… **MY** Mom and Dad are gonna take this?" Colleen said her eyes wide with shock.

"I don't know; please don't tell Ron **OR** Harry! Especially not Harry, please!" Hermione said, starting to cry.

"O.K. I won't, I promise, but we **NEED** to tell Dumbledore," Colleen said hugging Hermione

* * *

"Lemon Drops," Colleen said and the gargoyle hopped aside

"Professor! We **REALLY** need to talk to you!" Colleen said, and Dumbledore motioned for the 2 to sit down.

"What is so urgent?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Well, Professor, you see…Well about an hour ago, I went to the Hospital Wing, because I've been throwing up a lot… and she told me why. . . but, please Professor, don't be mad!" Hermione said to the aging Headmaster.

"I won't Miss Granger,"

"Well…You see, I'm pregnant, with Harry's child," Hermione said, lowering her eyes.

"Ahhh… nothing to be ashamed of m'dear, I knew another couple, that had the same situation, and their daughter is sitting right next to you," Dumbledore said, with a wink at Colleen.

"Really?" Colleen asked Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, since you don't want anybody to know, you and Miss Potter will have special classes," Dumbledore told the two.

"Why me professor?" Colleen asked

"Because, Miss Granger needs a friend in a time like this," Dumbledore explained, "and what better person then you, considering, you are the Aunt of this child,"

"Who will be our teachers?" Hermione asked

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter" Dumbledore stated

"But they don't know about _Baby Potter,_" Hermione said in a whisper.

"Do you want them to know?" Dumbledore asked, Hermione nodded.

"Colleen please go and get your parents, they're in the Great Hall," Dumbledore said

When Colleen returned, she was closely followed by Lily and James Potter. Hermione broke down in tears.

"Lily, James, Miss Granger has something she wants to tell you," Dumbledore said to the older couple.

"Well, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter… Colleen could you tell them please?" Hermione said, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Mom, Daddy…'Mione's…" Colleen started.

"Hermione's what?" James asked his daughter

"She's pregnant…with Harry's child," Colleen concluded, gulping.

"Oh my god," Lily said and ran to Hermione and hugged her

"Colleen take a walk with me," James said and took his daughters hand

"Well, that was interesting," James said when they exited Dumbledore's office.

"Don't be mad at Harry, Daddy, he didn't mean to!" Colleen said defending her brother, "least, I don't think he did."

"I'm not; just shocked that's all…I've only really have known my son since we met in September and now he's gotten his girlfriend pregnant…That's what scares me,"

"I know, and I've only known Harry since July… but it seems that we've known each other forever…well, we **ARE **twins," Colleen laughed

"I know, twins or not, I still love you both," James said, smiling at his daughter

"And I love you too, Daddy," Colleen said giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Not let me see, you've got yourself a handsome boyfriend," James said

"Matt? Yah, and he's a real sweetheart, I really like him Daddy," Colleen said, thinking of her current boyfriend.

"Yes, you've snagged a good one, don't let go of him, for me ok?" James asked, squeezing his daughter's hand.

"Promise," Colleen agreed.

"Now, about Christmas. . . "

* * *

_Now what did ya think of that?_


	14. Christmas

_Hey all! I'm so loved! ok well you know what happened in the last chapter so I don't need to recap!_

Chapter 14: Christmas  
  
The crew exited the train onto Platform 9 ¾. The Potter's were waiting for them there. They went the nearest fireplace that was connected to the Floo network flooed to Godric's Hollow.

The house was huge with cathedral ceilings and a beautiful grand staircase. It was Christmas Eve and the stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hope that St. Nicholas soon would be there. (A/N you know the story, the Night before Christmas!)

"This is a beautiful house Mrs. Potter," Fallon said.

"Thank you, Fallon" Lily told the younger girl, who smiled.

"Didja know that it's Christmas Eve…and we're **NOT EATING**!" Breeanna pointed out.

"Bree's right! Why aren't we **EATING**? I'm **HUNGRY**!" Ron said to the group.

"Ron, hun…" Shea started, then got a look from the rest of the group, especially Colleen, Harry and Hermione "**WHAT**! Colleen calls Matt 'hun' and Hermione calls Harry 'hun'!"

"But Colleen's my GIRLFRIEND and Hermione's Harry's GIRLFRIEND, its only right," Matt pointed out and Colleen and others agreed.

"Well…" Ron started, biting his lip, letting the group figure out what he was trying to say.

"SHEA! Why didn't you tell us that you and Ron were going out?" Ari said walking over to Shea

"Umm…well…we wanted to keep it quiet," Ron stumbled.

Lily looked at Ron and Shea. Then at her husband. They knew from the start, and it was obvious.

(Christmas Morning)

"**Waaaaaaakkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeee uuuuuuppppppppppppp!**" Colleen screamed into Matt and Harry's ears and it seemed as if they were struck by lighting the way they jumped up.

"Colleen Lily Potter! Why did you do that?" Harry asked his baby sister

"Yeah Colleen, why?" Matt countered

"Because Harry and Matthew **ITS CHRISTMAS**!" Colleen screamed once again waking up everyone…even the dead! (A/N: She really doesn't wake up the dead, it's just an expression)

Then the boys pushed her out of the room so they could change from out of their boxers.

"Boys," Colleen mumbled as she walked down the stairs

"What about boys?" A familiar voice said, making Colleen jump

"**AHH**! Andy! You scared me half to death!" Colleen said clutching her heart

"Sorry babe," Andy said Colleen smiled and continued to walk down the stairs.

"Whoa," Colleen said as she entered the living room the presents were piled high, with a **HUGE** stack for everyone there. They would also get a bigger single present the day after, Boxing Day. Except Hermione.

The group sat and talked about different things while opening up their presents. Harry stood up, not noticed by the group and motioned Hermione to come with him. She thought nobody was looking. Breeanna was. She got up and sneaked out of eyesight and followed the couple.

"Hermione may I ask you a question?" Harry asked his girlfriend of 2 years.

"Sure Harry, you know you can ask me anything," Hermione said to him, holding his hands.

"He's gonna propose," Breeanna said to no one in particular.

"Ya think?" Sean whispered to her, she smiled.

"OK, Hermione, you're the smartest person that I know, and you are the love of my life," Harry said, and as he paused he got down on one knee and took a small black velvet box out of his pocket.

"Told ya," Bree whispered and Sean kissed her cheek

"Hermione Granger, would you give me the honor, and become Hermione Potter? Will you marry me?" Harry said. Hermione was crying

Harry stood up, and took her hands in his.

"**YES**! **YES YES YES YES YES**!" Hermione said and kissed him square on the lips.

* * *

_So didja like that last chapter?  
I did. . . :D  
Next up on An Untold Secret:  
Chapter 13: Excuse Me?_


	15. Excuse me?

_Oh My God! (And yes Jennifer I know what you're gonna say "My god too") I haven't updated this in a while! But I had somewhat of a writers block and now, thanks to Jennifer, I don't! Only because we were talking about it on the way back from Rock the Universe 2003 Universal Studios. Well this chapter, again, is dedicated to Jennifer because she helped me when I needed help (mentally AND physically) _

Chapter 15: Excuse Me?

"Happy Boxing Day Hermione," Harry said as he led his fiancée outside onto the deck.

"Happy Boxing Day Harry," Hermione smiled

'O_.K, how am I gonna tell him? Just relax Hermione, He'll understand... '_

"Um Harry, well for Boxing Day, I can't _physically_ give you your present, but I can tell you what it is,"

"O.K then, what is it?" Harry asked

Deep Breath from Hermione "Well Harry, I'm… I'm…I'mpregnantwithyourchild" Hermione finally blurted.

**"…HERMIONE!"** Harry screamed as he picked her up and spun her around. "Me? A Father? **YES**!"

"You're not mad?" Hermione asked.

"Why would I be mad? The love of my life is pregnant with our child!" Harry said.

Colleen looked out the sliding glass window and smiled as she saw her brother and sister-in-law-to-be outside. She knew what the conversation was. She walked back into the living room and took her place on Matt's lap with his and her's hot chocolate. She set it down on the coffee table and looked again at her brother spinning his fiancée in circles.

"Harry's gonna be a daddy," Colleen whispered, laughing to herself.

"Huh?" Matt asked, looking utterly confused

"**HARRY'S GONNA BE A DADDY!**" Colleen said louder laughing harder.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Ari said, from the lap of **HER** boyfriend, Kevin

"I'm _-gasp-_ Sorry _-gasp-_ I was _-gasp-_ sworn _-gasp-_ to secrecy" Colleen said in between laughs.

"Colleen you O.K?" Matt asked his girlfriend as he watched her rolling on the floor laughing.

"What? You didn't think that me and Kevin couldn't keep a secret?" Ari said, starting to laugh herself.

"You two are weird," Matt and Kevin said

"**BUT YOU DO LOVE US**!" Colleen and Ariana said, their boys nodded.

"Everybody, we have an announcement to make. As you all know, Hermione and I will be getting married soon. Well, we now have an addition to that new family. This upcoming...July, there will be a new Baby Potter," Harry announced to his friends and family. The whole room erupted in applause. Colleen and Ari were still laughing on the floor.

"Colleen why are you on the floor laughing?" Harry asked his hyper sister.

"Well because, Big Brother, **I KNEW ALL ALONG!**" Colleen said with her trademark grin, which no one could not smile back to. Harry shook his head and let his sister continue laughing.

"What's going on in here?" Shea asked as her and Ron entered the house from their walk around the neighbor hood.

"**HERMIONE'S PREGNANT**!" Fallon said to the unknowing couple

"Excuse me?" Ron said turning to Hermione

* * *

_HAHAHA! Cliffie!  
Well I don't know what to do for the next chapter! Check up soon!  
Love, me_


	16. The Teens are Back in Town

_(A/N: I'm jumping from Christmas to about March. There's gonna be a dance/ball thing this chapter! & for all of y'all that were confused with Ron's reaction...he was shocked and thought that he misheard her. Hoped that cleared something's up. . . ENJOY!)_

Chapter 16: The Teen's Are Back in Town  
_  
_  
The Great Hall was full of noise like always, but one side of the Gryffindor table was silent. Hermione and Colleen were discussing baby names. Hermione, as it seemed, was 5 months along. Colleen was doing exceptionally well in her classes with Hermione. No one really saw Hermione and when they did she wore baggy shirts to cover her belly.

"How about... Lily?" Hermione asked Colleen, who shook her head.

"Naw, Dad will be confused when both answer when he calls Lily," Colleen laughed "What about... Jennifer? I really like that name... Jennifer Potter...Pretty."

"And if the baby's a boy?" Matt asked, pulling Colleen into his lap.

"ummm. . ." Hermione and Colleen said, they looked at each other, they really didn't think about that.

"**DANIEL**! Daniel Edward Potter!" Ariana said

"PERFECT!" Colleen screamed

The whole table agreed. But their happiness was soon interrupted. Malfoy and his 2 goons, Crabbe and Goyle walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Malfoy said picking up Hermione's baby name book, "1000 Baby names? Then the rumor is true."

"What rumor, Ferret?" Shea asked, as Matt tightened his grip on Colleen.

"That the infamous Colleen Potter has gotten herself pregnant by a _half- blood_!" Malfoy sneered.

Matt started to stand up, just to show this slimy jerk, what being an American is all about. Colleen was quick on her feet, she didn't want Matt getting in trouble, and over something she could solve herself.

"Matthew, _'let them hate, so long as they fear,_" Colleen said to her boyfriend, who smiled and sat back down, "Where the hell did y'all get that? That rumor is Bull Shit! Just like YOU!" Colleen screamed

"Uh-oh, Colleen pissed, she cussing,'" Breeanna warned

"Sure. But I would think that some one of such high rank would choose a half-blood over a pureblood," Malfoy retorted and walked away.

"Dude, I _am_ a half-blood," Colleen said, and turned around.

Harry stood up to beat the living daylights out of Malfoy, but Dumbledore was one step ahead of him.

"Would you all please be seated?" Dumbledore said, "I have an announcement to make. At the end of this month there will be a ball. But it is for 7th years only. If you would like to bring a younger student, you may. That is all. Goodnight!"

"Wow! That's so cool!" Ari said as they walked to their dorms.

"Miss Potter, would you accompany me to this upcoming festivity?" Matt asked

"It would be my honor," Colleen said accepting Matt's arm, while laughing.

"Harry..." Ron said

"What? Are you suddenly Romeo?" Hermione said to Matt, who nodded.

"Hold on Ron," Harry said

"Harry this is IMPORTANT!" Ron said, stepping in front of Harry.

"Yeah, in a minute, " Harry said again turning to Hermione

"Milady, would you accompany you Fiancé to the Ball?" Harry said bowing.

"Get up, you git. How could I say no?" Hermione said as Harry kissed her hand.

"Harry... Malfoy"

"_What light from yonder window breaks, 'tis the east, and_ Colleen_ is the Sun_" Matt said

"MALFOY HAS A CRUSH ON COLLEEN!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs everyone went silent.

"W-what?" Matt asked, not believing someone who made Harry's school career terrible, could like his sister.

"Hate to break it to ya, but, yeah, I heard him say it to Crabbe and Goyle," Shea told everyone

"Shit," Harry said "that fucking bastard, when I get my hands on him..."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! If anyone it to hurt him it shall be **ME**!" Colleen said too calmly

"Colleen, please...don't" Ginny said.

"_Ginny?"_ the group asked

"I'm_ so_ sorry everybody" Ginny sobbed as she ran off towards the Library.

* * *

_So what do y'all think? Review please? ok!  
S2ya  
Gryphon_


	17. A Vison of Voldie

Chapter 17: A Vision of Voldie

Finally, the Spring Ball was here. The boys, even Harry and Ron, had rented muggle tuxedos from home. Matt, anxious to see Colleen, was pacing the floor in front of the staircase.

"Yo, dude, calm down...you're not getting married, your not waiting for the birth of you first child...so _chill_, it's just a dance. Yes, it's the first dance that you're going to with Colleen, but **there will be plenty more**, trust me, okay?" Kevin said, placing a hand on Matt's shoulder. Unluckily for the men, they had their back facing the staircase.

"Ready!" the familiar voice of Colleen Potter called from the top stair. Matt turned around, and gasped at the sight. Colleen was wearing a royal blue strapless floor-length (prom) dress. Her hair, which Hermione did, was in a half ponytail, with ringlet curls. She looked beautiful. Shea was dressed in a baby blue and white dress that was similar to Cinderella's. Her hair was straight, with sparkles sprayed into it. Fallon was wearing a baby pink one shoulder dress with small flowers embodied into it. Breeanna was wearing a flirty purple dress that cascaded to her knees. Ariana was wearing a red '50's style dress with a low back. Morgan smiled as she slowly walked down the stairs.

"Colleen, wow...you look...amazing," Matt said, kissing her hand. Colleen blushed.

"You guys ready to Par-Tay!" Fallon said, laughing. But their excitement was about to be twisted.

"Owww!" Colleen screamed as she held her hand to her scar. She shrunk towards the floor, her eyes emitting tears.

"Colleen you O.K.?" Breeanna asked. Harry spun around, concerned. He waked over to his twin and took her hand. At the precise moment that Harry touched Colleens hand, they shared a vision.

* * *

_'Voldemort lay on his back. He wasn't moving. He was finally dead. His Death Eaters were gathered around him. Aurors were standing nearby.'

* * *

_

"Whoa, that was spooky," Colleen said when she was 'normal' again.

"Colleen, you OK?" Matt asked pulling her to her feet. "I thought you were having a diabetic seizure or something."

"I can't get diabetic seizures, I'm not diabetic," Colleen said, dusting off her bum.

"L-let's go!" Harry said, giving Colleen a worried look.

They reached the Great Hall. The big oak doors were decorated with orchids and vines. Colleen smiled to herself, thinking of Salem in the spring. Each of them put a hand on the great oak doors and...suddenly they were on the Quidditch field and it was very foggy.

"Welcome," a mysterious voice said to the group. "We have been waiting for you. I see that you are unarmed," What the voice didn't know was that Colleen never left 'home' with out her wand, and neither did Harry.

"What do you want with us?" Harry screamed into the fog, the sudden memory of 4th year returning to him, making him shiver.

"_Us_? We only want Potter!" another voice called, this one more womanly, with confusion hidden within it.

"Be more specific!" Colleen screamed, stepping up to her brother

"The male?" another male voice called, with question.

"Keep going," James said from behind Colleen, who smiled

"HARRY POTTER!" a group of voices said with anger.

"That'll do Lucious," a hoarse voice said "Ahhh, Harry Potter. We meet _again_."

"Voldemort," Lily whispered, clutching James' arm.

"1, 2, 3, _4_?" Voldemort counted, pointing to each Potter.

"Yeah, there are 4 of us! You gotta problem with that?" Colleen said advancing Voldemort, who smirked.

"Who are-- Colleen, the little _bitch_ that was protected by her brother," Voldemort said

"It's '**_Miss_** Bitch' to you!" Colleen screamed.

"Colleen, I don't think you know what you're doing," Harry warned, pulling her back.

"Well, well, well… I will let you all watch as your friends are tortured," Voldemort said turning towards the other teens.

_'Oh my god Hermione, the baby!'_ Harry thought as he watched Voldemort glide towards his friends.

"Harry, you hold him off, I'll give a signal, I'll stun and then you finish him off, sine that is what you were born to do," Colleen whispered to him. He quickly hugged his sister, and stepped up to the challenge.

"Do you think that will work?" Lily asked her daughter, who smiled at her.

"It better,"

"Okay," Harry said "Voldemort! Your quarrel is with me,"

"So it is. Well, Harry Potter, would you like to be tortured to insanity or be killed right now?" Voldemort asked turning away from Harry's friends

"Why should I choose? You are going to do one or the other anyways!" Harry said "But, why should you kill me? It doesn't make any sense. You want to kill me because of some stupid prophecy. What have I done to you?"

Colleen walked behind Voldemort towards her friends. She smiled at the bravery of her big brother.

"Y'all ok?" she asked giving each a hug.

"Yeah, we're fine" Matt said kissing her cheek.

"Good, now here's the plan…

"I killed you! How are you alive?" Voldemort screamed, pointing at Lily and James Potter

"You couldn't kill us! We figured out a spell that would leave a replica of our body at the scene and we were sent to Limbo. After 17 years, we decided to come back," James explained, showing Voldemort that they weren't scared.

"Then I'll just kill you again!" That's when Colleen gave the signal

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" she screamed. Voldemort fell to the ground.

"This is for my family," Harry said "_Avada Kedavra_"

Voldemort lay on his back. He wasn't moving. He was finally dead. His Death Eaters were gathered around him. Aurors were standing nearby.

"Well… now not only are you the 'Twins-who-lived' but now you are also the 'Twins-who-saved-the-Wizarding-World' I'm very proud of you 2," James said, kissing each twin.

* * *

_Sooooooo… did y'all like that? I did! Keep waiting for 'Chapter 18: Finally'_


	18. Finally

Chapter 18: Finally

Colleen Lily Potter started at her coffee mug that early June morning. Her body was at her house in Godric's Hollow, but her mind wandered else where, she was thinking of that day back in March. He brother had faced that man 6 out of 7 years at Hogwarts, and she only faced him one. That's not including the first time they ever encountered the Dark Lord, as babies.

* * *

_"He's dead," James said kissing his wife, and smiling. _

"Finally," Matt whispered, grabbing Colleen's trembling hand, "I'm so proud of you."

_Colleen smiled, and snuggled into Matt's embrace, looking for comfort. They walked back to the school in silence. Harry then draped an arm around his sister. She was still shivering._

_"Baby Girl you ok?" Harry asked, looking into her eyes._

_"What? Oh, Harry. I'm fine...really. I'm just in shock you know? This past year was really different. I find out that I have a twin brother. Not just any brother, Harry Potter," she smiled at him "the best damn brother a girl could ask for. Then you propose to Hermione, she's pregnant, with that I'm gonna be an Aunt. I find out that the dead guy over there, that Voldie dude, is after you and me, because of some _stupid_ prophecy, and its hard on a girl." _

It suddenly occurred to Harry how hard it must have been for her. She moved from to a different country, met her brother, someone that was left out her life for 16 years, she was tough, but, like him, she was a Potter and she was brave and could get through anything.

"I love you, Col-Bear," Harry said giving her a squeeze.

"Ugh. . . I love you too Harr,"

* * *

She smiled at the nickname that he had for her. As long as he was the only one to call her that, she was O.K with it.

"Col-Bear? Is that you?" a familiar voice said from the stairs, she knew who it was from the moment he said the first syllable.

"Yeah Harr, it's me. Do you want some hot chocolate?" She said summing another mug from the cabinet.

Harry sat down across from his twin. He was clad in only boxers, but she didn't care.

"Where's 'Mione?" Colleen asked

"She stayed at Ginny's, its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Harry explained

"Harr, can I tell you something?" Colleen asked

"Sure anything…I promise I won't laugh," Harry said before she could ask

"When I was little, and living in Salem, I felt as if I didn't belong. Like I was meant for somewhere else. I never felt complete. Like the moon without the stars. When I came here I knew this was where I was supposed to be. When I met you, you were the other twin. A packaged deal. Ya know? Or do I sound totally crazy," Colleen said getting up to put away her mug. Harry started to laugh, "You promised!"

"You're not crazy…well you're a Potter, but I know what you mean. I'm glad you're complete. I'll always be there for you, remember that," Harry said hugging her.

"Thanks…Now lets get you ready for this wedding!"

* * *

Clock struck 6. As scheduled the doors to the Great Hall opened. Harry lifted up his head. There was Ali and Carrie, George's little girls. They were 4 years old, and the flower girls. Then came Andi and her escort Thomas, Fred's kids. Andi stood in her spot as Jr Bridesmaid & Thomas stood near Harry. Then Shea & Ron, Bree & Sean, and Ariana & Kevin. Harry smiled, they looked wonderful. Then came Colleen and Matt. Colleen saw her dad and smiled. She smiled at Harry, and he winked at her.

The music Started & everybody stood up. Hippogriffs were flying around in Harry's stomach now.

_'There she is, as beautiful as the day I met her'_ Harry thought.

* * *

"I Do" Harry said.

"With the power vested in me by Merlin, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Harry you may kiss your bride," the minister said and Hermione smiled. Harry gently kissed her lips to seal their vows.

"Finally," Colleen whispered

* * *

_I know it was kinda short. All my chapters are short. Thats because their sorted into ideas. Each chapter was hand selected for you enjoyment. Keep checking in for the next chapter. Chapter 19: Double Double Toil and Trouble _

_Love always,_

_MustangSally02_


	19. Double Double Toil and Trouble

_(A/N: WOW! It's been a while since I've written here! I've also changed my penname. My computer crashed and I forgot my password and email toGryphonStar07 penname...hehehe. I'm changing the story a bit. Less characters because it's SO hard to keep track of 'em all! But enjoy An Untold Secret and read my new stories, Transverse Missions and Reality Bites)_

Chapter 19: Double Double Toil and Trouble  
  
"KEVIN!" Ariana screamed as she walked in the door of her apartment.

"SEAN!" Bree called as she apperated in, a minute later then Ariana.  
The two guys who were called stuck their heads out of the kitchen door. They four shared a flat in Muggle London. Matt had a flat in the Wizarding World, which he was NOT sharing with Colleen, because they weren't married. He was saving up to buy a house in Godric's Hollow as a surprise for Colleen. Harry and Hermione Potter lived near his parents because they meant so much to him. Colleen decided to stay home with her parents. Shea and Ron lived at the Burrow. Ron and Shea are happily married with triplets. Two girls and a boy, their names are; April, Lyla and Aiden. (_A/N: They were married before Harry and Hermione)  
_"We're going to the Burrow for Colleen and Harry's surprise party," Bree said kissing Sean.  
"Then we should get going!" Kevin said after kissing Ariana, he sprinted up the stairs, with Ari on his heels.

"Thanks guys, this means so much," Colleen said to the large group of people, who smiled back to her.  
"It was nothing, dearie," Mrs. Weasley said to the young woman.  
"Auntie Colleen?" Laura, Bill's 3 year old daughter asked.  
"Yes, hun?" Colleen answered picking up the little girl.  
"When are you and Uncle Matt gonna get married? Uncle Harry and Auntie Hermione did," Laura asked, her brown eyes filled with innocence.  
"Go and ask Uncle Matt," Colleen smiled putting the little girl down.  
"Okay!" she said and took off, skipping to find 'Uncle Matt'.  
"She's so cute!" Shea said handing Lyla to Colleen to hold, "My three are getting so big! And they're only 4 months!" Shea laughed.  
"Baby Girl, you having fun?" Harry asked, giving his sister a hug.  
"Yep, where's Hermi--" Colleen said, but didn't get to finish.  
"HARRY!" Hermione was screaming bloody murder.  
Harry looked at Colleen and they both took off running. They saw Hermione sitting on a stool with her hand over her stomach.  
"Water. Broke. Need. Help." Hermione said, between breaths.  
"Mrs. Weasley!" Colleen screamed, turning around towards the door.  
"Call me mum dear, everyone else does," Mrs. Weasley said walking into the kitchen "oh dearie me. Hermione, please stay calm, love. We'll get this baby out of you as soon as you can say Quidditch"  
"Oh yeah! QUIDDITCH!" Hermione screamed angrily.  
"Push, Hermione! Push!" Mrs. Weasley said, looking Hermione straight in the eyes.  
"If this kid's a Potter, then it will be quick, for Hermione's sake," Lily said to her husband  
"But remember, Potter's always have twins for their firstborn's," James said  
"Uh-oh," Lily said looking at the scene in front of her.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Harry was holding his son. He had big brown eyes and brown hair, just like Hermione. He even looked like her.  
"Daniel Edward Potter" Harry announced, every one smiled  
"Harry...we're not done yet" Hermione said through gritted teeth.  
Harry handed his son to Ron, who was standing near by. Then he grabbed Hermione's hand for support.  
Another ten minutes passed by and Harry was holding his daughter. She had emerald eyes and raven black hair. Harry smiled; secretly he always wanted a daughter.  
"Twins, a traditional Potter birth," Lily said, smiling at her husband.  
"Her name's Jennifer Lynn Potter" Hermione said smiling at Harry.  
"Congrats, bro. Aww! Look at Jenny! She's SO cute! Can I hold her? She's got green eyes just like her daddy! And raven hair! I'll laugh if she's anything like you," Colleen said holding her niece "When I'm done with her, she'll be asking for a car before her 16th birthday," Colleen said teasing her brother.  
"Ya know, Colleen...she kind of looks like you! It was all those months that we spent together!" Hermione laughed, smiling at her sister-in-law.  
"Colleen? Wanna go for a walk?" Matt asked  
"Sure," Colleen said handing her niece to her father, and taking her boyfriend's hand walked out the door.  
_'He's up to something'_ Harry thought as he watched the two walk outside.

* * *

"Interesting Birthday," Matt said sitting down on the grass.  
"You're telling' me!" Colleen said sitting down to face him "Let's see...another surprise party, don't know why I don't see them coming every year... now I have a niece and nephew! I would _certainly_ say that's interesting!"  
"Do you remember what I got you last year for your birthday?" Matt asked  
"The Finding Nemo DVD and a stuffed Crush," Colleen said eyeing him  
"I think I did better this year," Matt said pulling out a little black velvet box. As he opened it, Colleen's eyes grew wider.  
"Oh, Matt...you didn't. I don't deserve it!" she said. The she read the name of the jeweler...it was her FAVORITE! It was Kay Jewelers.  
"Colleen Lily Potter, would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" Matt asked looking into her eyes. She looked at him, her emerald eyes misty with tears. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"**_YES_**!" she screamed "I wouldn't say anything else!"  
"Should we tell your family?" Matt asked  
"I think they already know," Colleen said looking to the Burrow. Matt smiled and then kissed her.  
"I guess they're right then," Colleen said  
"Who's right?" Matt asked  
"Every Kiss Begins with Kay,"

* * *

_So what did y'all think? I love that chapter...I think it's the longest that I've written! Thanks to all my reviewers! Its NOT OVER yet! As Yogi Berra once said 'It ain't over 'til its over' _

Love,  
Mustang


	20. Planning

_Hey ya'll! So sorry it took so long for me to write here! OK, as you can tell, I'm not done with this story! Oh, and thanks to Laura, for editing this story! Love ya!_

Chapter 20: Planning  
  
"Shea, Shea, Shea!" Ron said hugging and kissing his wife.

"Okay Ron, you're scaring me now," Shea said eyeing her husband. "What do you want or where do you want to go?"

"Mummy!" April, 3, cried.

"Well, the kids want to go on holiday to America. They want to, firstly, go visit their grandparents - yours, not mine. And secondly they want to go to DISNEY WORLD!" Ron said with much excitement.

Shea looked at him. True, she wanted to take her 3 to Disney. The only thing that was in the way was her parents. They didn't approve of her marriage to Ron. They were, well, her father was very anti-British person. He said that he was a dirty English Dog. He also mentioned, to Ron, that the British were 'sore losers'.

_'But, if we could avid my parents, then this Holiday wont be so bad. It might actually be pleasant. Note to self: Call Colleen and_ _Matt, and see if we can use their Condo in Orlando.'_

"Okay," She agreed, "But we cannot go see my parents? Remember what happened last time?"

Ron winced at the thought of the last visit with the in-laws.

* * *

"Colleen Lily!" Lily Potter called as she walked into her daughter's house. She looked around. She smiled, knowing how happy her daughter was.

"Yes, mom?" Colleen LeFay said walking out of her kitchen. "You and Daddy are coming over for dinner, right?"

Lily Potter nodded. She just looked at her. She was no longer the girl she was at Hogwarts when she met her mother for the 'first' time. No, she is now a beautiful woman, ready to start her own family. Colleen was wearing a plaid mini skirt and a pink polo.

"You look cute. Where'd you get the outfit?" Lily asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Umm? At a muggle Mall? Don't remember which store," Colleen said continuing to cook.

"What are you cooking?" Lily asked, seeing the numerous pots and pans all over the counter.

"Pasta. Three different kinds," Colleen said, tasting the sauce. "With traditional Ragu sauce."

Lily laughed. Her daughter was a nut. She got that from her father.

"You don't need 6 pans to make pasta," Matt said, kissing his bride.

Colleen stuck her tongue out at him as we walked by.

"Good afternoon Mum," Matt said kissing Lily's cheek.

"James will be by as soon as he's finished at your brother's," Lily said, imagining the two Potter men trying to do something.

"Let me guess," Colleen said, handing the cooking duties to her husband, who just happened to be the better cook, "Harry tried to do something the Muggle way. Like fix a sink, hang pictures? I can see the mess now."

"Nothing of that sort. You remember last time Harry tried to something the muggle way with out Hermione to tell him the instructions. Your father and your brother are talking about The Plan Harry has to surprise Hermione for their anniversary tomorrow. I can see them in the den with their heads together conniving," Lily said laughing at the thought.

"Hermione?" Colleen screamed, leaning out of the window. This is they way Colleen and Harry/Hermione communicated when they were having supper.

"Yes, Colleen?" Hermione asked, with Jenny on her hip

"Annie Col!" Jenny said, waiving her little hand. The twins were fast learners, she was trying to say, "Auntie Colleen."

"Hey little one. Supper is ready. 'Mione, don't forget to bring the twins, that is Daddy and Harry," Colleen said, with a big grin.

"Okay, let me get them ready," Hermione started. "Danny, no! Oh, what are we having for dinner?"

"We're having pasta," Colleen said, smiling.

"No sauce for the twins!" Hermione reminded, recalling what happened last time...

* * *

"Red and blue, because I'm wearing white," Ariana said to her mother. "And strapless."

"Very patriotic, sweetheart," Ariana's mother Christine said.

"Kev, what do you thing of yellow roses with little blue flowers mixed in?" Ari asked her fiancé.

"Sounds pretty. But nothing too 'bling bling'. I don't like flashy things," Kevin said, handing Ariana a beer and joining the planning of their wedding.

"Me neither, thanks," Ariana said taking a sip. "Simple and sweet, right here in our hometown of Salem, Massachusetts."

"Then how are we going to get every one here? Oh yeah, Apparate, but April, Lyla and Aiden can't Apparate they are but 3, and Jenny and Danny are barely one," Kevin asked.

"Floo, Duh. The fireplace is set up, riiiiggghhtt?" Ariana asked, Kevin nodded truthfully. "Or they could fly. On a plane, not by broom, or Ron's car."

"We'll need a name for our house. I mean, Colleen and Matt's is_ 'Lallybroch'_," Kevin asked.

"What about _'Rose Hall'_?" Christine suggested.

"Nah, ummm... _'The Ranch'_?" Kevin said.

"Love it!" Ariana said, kissing him on the cheek.

_**We would enjoy the pleasure of your company at the Wedding of Ariana Cayleigh Morre to Kevin Henry Ford on September 16, at 'The Ranch'. RSVP by July 23.**  
_  
Ariana read that aloud. She smiled at how simple such a breathtaking event could be.

"It's going to be perfect," Kevin said kissing Ariana.

* * *

_What did you think of that chapter? I liked it, thanks to Jen for help on Ariana's wedding and the names of their houses. Love you all. Read and Review my new story please! _

Love,

Mustang


End file.
